Estela A. Beleza
Her Highness, Princess Estela Adaora Beleza is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Prince and the Princess from The Most Beautiful Princess and is destined to take her mother's role. In the destiny conflict, she sides as a Rebel due to pure hatred for her destiny. Character Personality Estela has a very *ahem* large personality. She lives life a little more intensely than everyone else, and it shows. Several times she will be staring off into space, lost in her own world. Stella feels things very deeply, and she's the kind of person that will cry at the cinema and hold a grudge for ages. In other words, don't get on her bad side. But Estela also loves very deeply, and friends and family are the most important things in her life. She centers her life around those she loves, and she is fiercely protective of them. Stela is extremely independent and is out to prove she doesn’t need anyone. Because of this, she often pushes people away so as not to depend on them too much. A part of her does not like this but she is afraid of letting that part rule her. She does have a reputation to uphold. Stela is very creative and loves all the arts. Her favorite is music, and she’s best at it. Stela often writes down her true feelings on things in her songs, and if she doesn’t want anyone to know it pertains to her she‘ll says she’s personifying someone else’s story. Hobbies Music Estela plays the guitar and piano, and she sings. She wants to be a musician when she grows up. Reading Estela loves reading. She especially loves fantasy, mystery, and romance books. Writing Estela loves writing stories. Appearance Estela is Afro-Brazilian. She is half Nigerian and Half Brazilian. Her hair is coily and she wears it in an afro. Her eyes are a warm brown and she is quite tall, standing at 6'5. Her skin is a caramel brown, with warm undertones. Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes We advise linking or summarising the tale. How does Estela come into it? Estela was born not long after her parent's completed her destiny. She loves them, but not her destiny. Relationships Family Stella is super close to her family. She has a little brother that she loves very much. Friends Open Pet Stella has a cavoodle called Charlie Champagne. He's named after an album she likes called Omo Charlie Champagne. Romance Open Enemies Daring Charming Estela cannot STAND Daring Charming. She doesn't like anything about him. Outfits Estela wears a lot of orange, and likes crown motifs. Trivia *Estela is very much like me, but she's not my EAHsona. I based her on myself. *Omo Charlie Champagne is by Nigerian artist Simi *Estela means star. Her middle name means Daughter of All. Her last name means Beauty in Portueguese. *Stella speaks Portueguese, English, and Yoruba. * Quotes *Get out of my sight." Estela to Daring * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brazilian Category:Heterosexual